


Welcome to the MPS

by BetterOffAlone



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, MariBat, Marinette protection squad, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterOffAlone/pseuds/BetterOffAlone
Summary: A ficlet/drabble basically of how Jason joined the MPS (Marianne Protection Squad) in Emerald_Shadow's DCC AU. I guess this is Jason Todd-centric but not too sure
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Welcome to the MPS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Shadow/gifts).



> A little something that was inspired by Emerald_Shadow/multifandomscribette's Dame Chanceuse Conture AU (DCC for short) and I'm pretty sure she has already done a few of these ideas for the au but this was just an idea I had so it's my take mainly. 
> 
> For this, this is while Jason is a Rouge and I have no idea what his Rouge name is (I did my best to look) so I'll just refer to him as "Jason" throughout this. Also, multifandomscribette has mentioned the MPS meets up at least once a week, more if a new member joins. So here is Jason joining the MPS. Forgive me, I tried to be funny when I am not... And I haven't written in forever.

Jason glanced down at the scrap of paper he had found amongst his belongings earlier then back up to the building. This was the address, but he was still trying to figure out how he had gotten this. He was rather cautious and had no idea how this had been neatly put on top of a stack of clothes he had received from Marianne earlier. Now Jason _knew_ this piece of paper was not from the small french woman as the handwriting was different from Marianne's. Yet he couldn't help but wonder _who_ had gotten this to him, _how_ it was done and for _what?_

Best to figure out what was going on. Keeping a hand in the pockets of his new jacket, Jason kept his gun in his grip. Making his way into the building with a practice of caution, he was surprised to hear sounds. None the less he followed only to get greeted with a shirt thrown to the face once he entered what seemed to be a meeting room. 

Removing the shirt, the male was surprised to see so many rouges in the room, a grinning Harley standing a few feet in front of him with another shirt. 

"Welcome to the MPS!" 

Jason raised an eyebrow as Harley continued to grin proudly. "Excuse me?"

"The MPS," she repeated as she opened up the shirt in her hands, "officially known as the 'Marianne Protection Squad.' You are a new customer! By default, you are now also a member. Of course, a few of us had to make sure you were MPS material so congratulations!" Giggling, she practically skipped over to where Selena was to grab a packet.

Jason used the time to look over his own shirt, this one red with 'Marianne Protection Squad' in what looked like a basic font and black lettering. Harley returned with the packet or rather a mini catalog.

"This is our official MPS catalog, you can order whatever you want from this, some are free while some cost a small price." Harley continued on as Jason thumbed through while still listening. "You can customize shirts in various styles, colors, and fonts. We recently added some based on costumes we have now or had in the past. Sweatshirts, hoodies, and jackets are some of our newer items at other members' suggestions!"

She stopped when Jason held up the magazine open to cuff links and brooches. A very skeptical expression on his face. "Yep, we even have those as well! You can thank Penguin and Two-Face for those mostly! There's a jewelry section as well but it's not much, they are all mainly just charms of 'MPS.' We've been trying for a symbol to use but none of us can decide on one to properly fit. However, I think we may be settling on some kind of flower soon. What flower is still up in the air for now." At the mentioned of flower, she pulled out a few sketches of various types of flowers drawn, those were quickly put back down.

"Look we even have pins and banners that you can customize as well~! I know I've made sure to get at least one of everything! All proceeds go to Anne in some way or another, usually in materials or groceries. We tried to use the money for security around her building but she seems to have some way of countering our methods." This brought on a pout from Harley for a brief moment, only to disappear as she held up a different magazine this time, yet never offered.

"This one is for Batsy and his birds, Selena mentioned how they seem interested in protecting Anne as well. She suggested we do a Hero-themed one for them, but we also increased their prices. So far there are no protests from the Heroes branch of the MPS."

That caught Jason's attention. 

"Hero Branch? So what are you doing? Helping the heroes now?"

"For the MPS? Yes, but that's the _only_ cooperation between us. The Rouges and Batsy agree on protecting Anne. Now, any questions?"

Jason skimmed through the catalog once more. "Yea, can I keep this and where's the order sheet for this? I want some of the shirts."

**Author's Note:**

> Not much really, just a little ficlet/drabble I wanted to do before I lost it. Figured something small would help with practice. Any questions about this little ficlet, go ahead and ask. Any questions about the AU, ask multifandomscribette/Emerald_Shadow.
> 
> This is posted from my tumblr, I went through and edited it, hopefully I got everything. My first post on here and I kind of had a little anxiety attack about it...


End file.
